


The One With Flirting

by Skysquid22



Series: The One With... [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: Sonny tries to flirt with Barba at a bar.





	The One With Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Took a few writing prompt sentences and some pickup lines and this is what I made.

“Hello counselor.”

Barba turned to face that familiar drawl, there sitting in the seat next to him was his boyfriend in a disheveled suit, sipping away at another beer. 

They both had a rough day, but instead of going straight home they went to a bar and barely spoke a few words to each other. Sonny ordered drinks for them and took his time until Barba was ready to listen. Unfortunately it seems he took too long.

“Are you drunk? Already?” Carisi’s mouth split into a smile. 

“I’m not drunk, I’m just intoxicated with _you._ ”

Oh my god. Barba set his drink down and hid his smile into his palms. “That was _bad._ ”

Sonny tugged away his hands quickly enough that Rafael wasn’t able to drop his grin in time. “But, look it’s _working._ ” He said in awed wonder. Sliding away he took another sip of his beer and said, “If being sexy was a crime, you’d be guilty as charged.” He flashed the badge on his hip for emphasis. 

This time, Barba bit at his bottom lip as to not smile, but he couldn’t help smirking and replying, “It must be hard with your sense of direction… never being able to find yourself to a decent pickup line.” He hid the rest of the smile in his glass of scotch.

A loud hearty laugh escaped Sonny, his eyes crinkled and his dimples showed. 

Barba shook his head and took another drink. “The way you flirt is shameful.”

He leaned in close, swooping into his sights like a bird. “I’m sorry, what were you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes.” 

Two can play at this game.

“No wonder the sky is grey today, the blue is in your eyes.” Rafael said softly and enjoyed the effect it had on him. He was a sight to behold. Mussed hair from a long day of work, loosened and askew tie, a soft smile at his comeback, bright and wide blue eyes gleaming from the lights of the bar. 

Rafael tilted his head slightly, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?”

Sonny licked his lips and leaned in closer, but before they kissed he whispered into their shared breath to say, “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.”

He didn’t bother it with a response, he just closed his eyes and leaned in. Rafael licked his way into his partner's mouth because he may not be the best at pick up lines but he can sure as hell impress him with a kiss. A stray hand grabbed at his thigh and leg before Barba broke the sweet kiss.

“Alright, alright. Come on let’s go home.”

Carisi smiled then quickly downed the remained of his beer then Barba’s scotch. He was fishing for his wallet to pay when Rafael reminded him, “You’re still drunk though. So let's go home, get some food _in both of us,_ and sleep.”

“Aww, well. Hey. Are you a fruit, ‘cause Honeydew you know that you’re beautiful?”

“Honeydew is disgusting, you’re sinking your own case here.” Barba pulled him away soon as they paid and made their way down the street in the direction of their apartment. 

“Hey you look cold. Wanna use me as a blanket?” Sonny chimed after a moment of silence. 

Barba smiled and mused to the bitter fall air, “Sleep away our eventual hangovers? Fine.”

“Ooo!” Sonny suddenly cheered draping a hand over his shoulder. “Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause you got fine written all over you.”

Rafael didn’t dignify that with a response either, he just looped an arm around Sonny’s waist.


End file.
